


On Top of the World

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Background:(The Cage was opened and Michael is now in a female vessel. The power from the opened Cage resurrected Charlie.)<br/>Charlie and Michael spend an evening at the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

Michael looked around the congregation of humans in confusion. They were laughing and smiling as they walked around the area full of rides and games. It seemed calm, and she couldn't sense any enemies nearby. 

"Charlie, I don't understand why you've brought me here," Michael murmured. "Isn't there a hunt that needs to be handled? Where have the Winchesters gone?"

"Oh, Angel, some of us know how to take a day off," Charlie grinned. "They can manage on their own like they did before your jailbreak. Let's get our carnival on."

Michael looked at the redhead as she grabbed onto her hand and started fighting their way through the crowd. It was early evening and the booths were just starting to light up. A ferris wheel in the distance lit the area with a cacophony of blue and red lights as it spun above the crowd just out of reach. 

Charlie approached the ring toss booth, "It's so cute! Wow you would think these kind of things would lose their draw in the hunting life," she laughed looking up at a giant rainbow-colored teddy bear.

"What are the rules?" Michael asked with determination on her face. How are these things won?"

Charlie hugged her teddy bear with a huge smile on her face. She knew she wouldn't be able to win. After all, carnival games are clearly rigged. Michael, however, had an edge... It was surprising that the carnie had let her have the bear after she had busted that many bottles.

Even as a petite brunette woman, Michael could best pretty much anyone, or anything, in strength. There was also the fact that her eyes may have changed and her wings may have made a guest appearance unnoticed by the rest of the crowd due to the colored lights in every direction. The carnie was happy to get them away from him as quickly as possible after that. 

The smile faded from Charlie's lips as she remembered how mangled the archangel's wings had looked. It was hard to remember that, despite her strength and determination, Michael was broken. Between the fall Metatron caused and her time in the Cage, it was surprising that Michael was alive at all.

Michael noted the frown on Charlie's face with a frown of her own. Charlie shouldn't be sad. She had been ecstatic moments ago. What had Michael done wrong? Was it possible that her intimidating the carnie had upset Charlie?

"Is everything alright?" Michael asked gently placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "What would you like to do next?"

Charlie contemplated. The teacups sounded like fun but would end in disaster with Michael's otherworldly strength. The carnie had probably spread the word about them by now as well. She suddenly paused with a huge smile on her face.

"That," she grinned pointing at the ferris wheel. "I haven't been on one since I was a kid."

Michael was silent as the ferris wheel neared the top. Music played softly through the loud speakers as she looked thoughtfully at the stars around them. Charlie couldn't help but stare as Michael was enraptured by the view and the soft wind that caressed their faces.

_I'm on top of the world looking down on creation_

__

__

"It's- I haven't been this high since my wings-" Michael suddenly whispered. "I'm flying."

_and the only explanation I can find_

"Oh, Angel," Charlie whispered wrapping her arms around the archangel, "I'm so sorry."

_is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_

"I didn't mean to burden you," Michael whispered against Charlie's shoulder. "I just didn't believe I could feel like that again."

_you're what's put me up on top of the world_

"You're never a burden," Charlie held on tighter. "Don't hold anything back. I'm here."

When the ferris wheel stopped, Charlie turned Michael around with a smile, "If you thought the ferris wheel was amazing you'll love the swings. It really is like flying."

Sure enough, Michael fell in love with the swings. The way the chilly wind wrapped around her as she moved along with the sound of Charlie's quiet laughter made her feel like she was flying in every sense of the word.

The world spun in a flurry of colored lights. The music was gentle. The crowd was dispersing as the carnival began to close. Michael never wanted it to end. 

For a moment, Michael didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn't have to worry about whether her brother would throw a world-ending temper tantrum. She was on top of the world with the red-haired hunter. Nothing had ever felt so right.


End file.
